


There’s No Harm in Being a Little Morbid

by thiective



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Also a late birthday present!, From that Globetrotting AU!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: 5 Drabbles of that Globetrotting AU.





	There’s No Harm in Being a Little Morbid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenTzahra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTzahra/gifts).



> I don't own X/1999, just the AU. I've also been to some of these places, but some I have to refer to some of the travel videos I've seen online. So I apologize if I mess up some of the information about those place (^_^').

****__ Offer _ _

 

It wasn’t so much as to get away from a city, but instead, it was Fuuma who had sprung that idea out of nowhere. It’s not to say that surprises aren’t a favourite for Seishirou since he likes to be in control, but he is never the less intrigued by, the younger man’s idea.

“Globetrotting?” Seishirou echoed and Fuuma smiles.

“Yeah, it’s not like we haven’t taken a trip to see the world before, but we should give other places a try,” Fuuma said, and Seishirou frowns.

“You know that I dislike crowds, right?” Seishirou said with a tone of disapproval in his voice, but Fuuma shrugs his shoulders.

“We can make our tour, and we don’t have to follow other people.” Seishirou frowns at Fuuma’s answer.

“We will need to make a budget and see how much time we have to reach each place we will go to.” Fuuma smirks at Seishirou’s counter.

“Don’t worry; I got that covered.” Seishirou raises an eyebrow at this.

“You do realize that I cannot go into some countries.” Seishirou drawls, opening up his laptop to look for his latest target. Fuuma chuckles.

“And I got connections, word on the streets said that our person of interest is all the way over in Europe.” Seishirou’s fingers twitched on the keyboard, looks at Fuuma before sighing.

“When are we going?” Seishirou relents, and Fuuma casts him a grin.

“We are leaving this weekend.”

* * *

__ Questions (London) _ _

“Why did I agree to date you?” Seishirou asks curiously, looking at the Tower of London from afar.

“Mm, if I recall correctly, it’s because you’ve thought I was interesting and that I know some facts that are suited to your tastes,” Fuuma said as he leans against the rail.

“That was before you’ve found out I used to have a job as one of the cleaners.” Fuuma snorted at this.

“Yeah, but even then, I still find you interesting.” Seishirou raised an eyebrow.

“You are honest today, what’s the occasion?” Fuuma casts a smile at the older man.

“I like spending my time with you.” Seishirou blinks before looks the other way, and if he hears the way his heart beats a little quicker than average, he ignores it.

* * *

__Catacombs_ _(Paris)__

Paris is a city of romance, or at least that’s the ideology instilled into some people’s mind. While Paris might be beautiful, it contains a dark history, like the catacombs that are beneath the said city, said to filled with skulls and bones of victims caused by a plague due to cemeteries couldn’t accommodate the sheer scale of people died back then.

People could easily get lost here if they don’t know the catacombs and reported to have died, which is why Fuuma and Seishirou are with a group of tourists.

“You aren’t unapologetic.” Seishirou points out after Fuuma apologizes to him, to which Fuuma casts a smile at him.

“My apologies for not being honest then.” Fuuma said with an apologetic smile, “Would you prefer if I was?”

That question seems innocent, regardless of how it sounds a bit curious, and Seishirou stares at Fuuma before looking at the skulls build along the walls. He had heard of the macabre that happen in the French city, but even the scale of it takes one’s breath away.

“No, I prefer you as you are.” Perhaps Seishirou has been senile when he had said those words, reminiscing of a time where he used to be in a company of a raven-haired youth with open green eyes. However, Subaru lacks a distinct trait, a quality that Fuuma manages to accomplish. Closing his eyes, Seishirou brushes away those memories.

“Let’s catch up. Where did you say our target was last seen?” Fuuma’s face softens, didn’t push at the sudden change of topic.

“Over at the Czech Republic. We will need to hurry up then. Our flight is tonight.” Seishirou hums, his fingers itches and craves for the box of cigarettes in his pocket and a lighter that was given to him by a dead mother.

_ Memories are troublesome. _ Seishirou thinks as it runs through his mind.

* * *

__ Decor (Czech Republic) _ _

It’s with a note that people can be morbid creatures, enough to attract people that seems to be curious about. Between the Museum of Torture in Prague and Sedlec Ossuary over in Kutna Horr, one can say it’s morbidly fascinating to see in person.

Seishirou’s eyes gleam in curiosity as his eyes survey the ossuary, finds it morbidly fascinating at seeing the chandelier made by skulls and bones.

“Fascinating,” Fuuma said, his amber eyes take in every bone structure arranged in furniture or pillars. There is an eerie vibe concerning each of the structure has been made with a careful precise.

“It is.” Seishirou agreed. Although one must be a little morbid for having human bones as decor inside of a building, one must also realize that one of the famous serial killers had used human skin as decor and clothing.

“According to the brochure, they said that bones here are due to the black plague that occurred over in Europe centuries ago.” Fuuma mused as he looks over the brochure. Seishirou frowns as he looks over at Fuuma.

“I seem to be forgetting something important, did I miss anything?” Seishirou asks Fuuma curiously, while it is interesting to visit those places, he has to wonder about if looking for their target isn’t related to it.

“Not that I recall, what’s up?” Fuuma looks at Seishirou curiously, and the older man stares at him, assuaging his reaction before deciding that perhaps he’s overthinking about it.

“It’s nothing.”

* * *

 

__ Bell (China) _ _

There’s an old myth about a girl who had fallen into molten metal, reaching for a shoe. That molten metal was for a bell, and when it rang, some people believe they hear her crying or calling for her shoe.

Although that being said, there isn’t an origin of where this myth located and China itself is a huge country to narrow that myth down. That’s not to say how there is a grain of truth in that myth as Fuuma mused, back in Japan, there were myths about humans had died inside of the walls of the castles to make it more sacred. Those people are usually unwilling as well.

“What did the target say?” Fuuma asks, hears the older man comes into their shared room, not caring for how Seishirou seems to lean against his back, not wanting to answer. The oddity of their relationship was built on having shared interests, shared hobbies, but even then it feels casual. 

“He said he didn’t know. That those people he killed are just numbers.” Seishirou mumbles out, inhaling Fuuma’s scent in the quietness of their shared hotel room in Shanghai. “The oddest thing was, it didn’t bother me.”

“What did you feel when they say that?” Fuuma asks, reading the book laid on his lap about Chinese folklore. While Fuuma may have been a Japanese Secret Policemen, Seishirou was a hired assassin that blends well into the crowd before retiring into the force. One that earned wary and curious looks, but Fuuma didn’t turn away from him — merely greeting him with a polite smile and a cup of coffee.

“Nothing,” Seishirou said, his warm breath tickles Fuuma’s neck that Fuuma repressed a shiver going down his spine. “I’ve also called Kusanagi about our mission. You should have told me what today was.” Fuuma chuckles at this, ignoring the light accusations.

“Guilty as  _ charged _ , are you going to kill me Mister Assasin?” Fuuma lightly jabs at him, only for Seishirou to huff, closes the book and throws it over to the other bed, before pushing the younger man down.

“No, I think I’m going to keep you around a little bit more.” Seishirou murmurs before unbuttoning the white shirt off of Fuuma. “I’m still irritated that you haven’t told me it was our anniversary.”

“Would I be able to get you out of our house, even if I told you then?” Seishirou’s lips twitched at Fuuma’s amused question.

“Perhaps not.” Seishirou’s said, voice going down to a deeper tone before he leans down and begins to enjoy his lover of three years.


End file.
